Derek: The Ressurection
by Liling
Summary: derek returns ..... again!


**Derek: The Resurection**

This is a story by myself (soicara) and cara132. Now we all know Derek is actually dead,but it is as the title suggests fan fiction. So use your imagination and just go with it.

* * *

Part one:

The door creaked slowly open as a lone figure hobbled into the dark room. "Your late, God damn in," a voice exclaimed in disgust.

"Well, I'm so sorry," the woman retorted sarcastically, "You know how hard it is for

me to get around." Derek didn't reply to this, instead turning his back on her, he walked to the head of the long table and faced the rest of the assembled group. A crafty smile appeared on his face as he took his seat. "This meeting of the Sunset Beach hate club will now come to order," he announced sadistically.

A cheer arouse from the group. Their minds were occupied with various plots and plans to extract the maximum amount of pain possible form the inhabitants of Sunset Beach - the very town and the very people who had ruined each of their lives. They had been waiting along time for this - for revenge, and they were going to get it. Though each had their own individual torture plans, one thought was unanaminus throughout the group, a thought which never left them, not even for a minute. Collectively their minds cried out 'Die, Die, Die, Death to the Beach'.

Meanwhile, back at the beach there was a huge celebration in process. After returning form their month long honeymoon in Hawaii Vanessa and Michael discovered they'd been ok'd by the adoption board and where free to adopt a five year old boy named Mikey. The adoption had been finalised that day and in honour of the occasion they were throwing a huge party at The Deep. The party was going spectacularily, everyone was there inluding Ben and Meg who only arrived back from Venice that afternoon. Vanessa almost did a double take when she saw Ben, Meg, Maria and her new boyfriend sitting around a table laughing. It was incredible how much things could change in just over a month.

Gregory was sick and tired of being stuck in jail while the rest of the world moved on without him. He spent his days asking himself what he had done that was so wrong that he deserved this - so he killed someone, so what, it's not like she was a nice person or anything. Outside his window a crashing sound was heard, but Gregory was too immersed in his own world to hear it, or anything. He looked over at Spence, the only guard left in the station - they had all gone to Michael and Vanessa's party, another event that Gregory wouldn't have a chance to attend, not that he really wanted to but....

"Would you for God's sake be careful with that thing," exclaimed Derek, " I knew I shouldn't have brought you along."

"I'm sorry okay," Virginia replied, reached down to pick up the briefcase, "I don't

see why we have to do this anyway"

"Look you don't know Gregory like I do," Derek responded, " Trust me, he's a vital

part of our plan."

"Our plan, our plan, I'm beginning to feel like it's just your plan, I don't remember agreeing to this," Virginia answered angrily.

" Just shut up will you - do you want to go back to the mental institution?"

Virginia didn't reply.

"Come on, we're here" Derek whispered, as he opened the door to the SB Police

Department, "Are you ready". Virginia nodded, and opening the briefcase carefully removed the syringe. Derek nodded towards Spence who was sitting at his desk in the middle of the deserted room, " Go to it" Virginia did as he asked. Moving silently, she crept up behind Spencer, and before he new what was happening, she jabbed the syringe into the side of his neck - she had afterall learned something when she had pretended to be a nurse. "Okay, enough," said Derek, as Spence fell into a heap on the ground. Gregory was very alert now.

"What the hell are you doing Ben?" he asked in astonishment. "Ben, Ben, you think after the numerous times I've tried to kill various people in the stupid town, that they would know my name by now," replied Derek, "This must be your lucky day Greggie, we've come to set you free!"

To be continued….


End file.
